Order, Discipline and The Sovereign's Way
by Gothamite
Summary: After Superman gets exposed to Red Kryptonite, drastic changes are made...


Order, Discipline, and the Sovereign's Way  
  
**************************************************************************** ************ Where the hell was red kryptonite during the course of Superman: The Animated Series? Superman is so much cooler when he is evil. So why not write a Justice League: TAS story pitting our mighty heroes against the mightiest of them all? Obviously we know Batman is going to play a vital role in the evil Superman's defeat because of his knowledge of Sonics and kryptonite. The Flash and Green Lantern will be a great help too as will Wonder Woman and Hawkgirl. Let's see what happens... **************************************************************************** ************  
  
Many miles outside of Metropolis was Lex Luthor's hideaway. He had broken out of prison yet again and was now more determined than ever to bring the downfall of the Justice League and his greatest enemy...Superman.  
  
In front of him was one of the most dangerous weapons in the universe. He made sure that it had absolutely no effect on him whatsoever before testing it. It was red kryptonite. The only substance that would affect Superman's personality and morals. He laughed gleefully at the substance as he thought of what would soon be once he exposed Superman to the stuff.  
  
Meanwhile, far away out in space, the Justice League Watchtower was situated. Inside were Superman, Batman and J'onn J'onzz the Martian Manhunter.  
  
Superman was overlooking the planet earth from the skylight view. He could only imagine the type of mayhem that Luthor was getting up to now that he was free.  
  
J'onn placed a hand on Superman's shoulder.  
  
"Do not worry," he said with his deep voice, "it is inevitable that he make the first move. Then we will beat him."  
  
"I know," Superman agreed. He turned around to face J'onn, "I just hate the thought of him running around free like that. He doesn't deserve it."  
  
Batman was working tirelessly on new ways that they could beat Lex Luthor. He had developed a special Beltric Acid called concentrated number eight. Once it came in contact with heat, it could burn through just about anything. He finished working on the liquid and placed some of it inside an icy cold vial. He then placed it in his belt. He and Superman could use this stuff when they faced Luthor, it could burn through his armour and distract him while the Justice League could apprehend him.  
  
Luthor was ready and waiting to use his new weapon on Superman. He put on his specially made armour suit, and flew out into the city with the armour's jet boots.  
  
The Metropolis Branch of Wayne Tech sat proudly in on one of the streets of Metropolis. Bruce Wayne had expanded it in the past after Wayne Tech stocks soared.  
  
Lex positioned himself in front of the building and unleashed a powerful energy blast upon the building. A huge chunk of the building fell to the ground and people ran in terror.  
  
"Yes! Run!" Lex shouted with a fiery green vengeance in his eyes induced by the Kryptonite poisoning he was suffering.  
  
He fired more blasts at the cars parked outside the building. They flew high into the air under the pressure. He fired powerful blasts in every direction. People screamed and begged for mercy. Lex hovered up to the top of the Wayne Tech building and released another blast, decapitating the building of a huge billboard that existed on the building. Lex laughed as the billboard sailed down toward a woman pushing a pram with an innocuous baby inside. She screamed for mercy.  
  
Suddenly, a blue blur grabbed the billboard and placed back atop the Wayne Tech building once more.  
  
"Superman!" Lex smiled.  
  
"He's not alone!" Green Lantern said from behind Lex.  
  
The Lantern pointed his power ring at Lex and created a force field around him, trapping him inside.  
  
Lex grew angry now and unleashed a series of blasts at the force field, each one more powerful than the one before.  
  
Eventually the strain became unbearable for Green Lantern. His hand started convulsing under the strain, and he was screaming in pain. He released his grip on Luthor and fell to the ground. Batman rose up in his special jetpack attachment and caught the fallen hero while Superman attended to Luthor.  
  
Luthor pressed a special button on his wrist. He positioned his hand in front of Superman and released a powerful beam of red energy. Superman felt a rush of delight run through his veins even as the blast smashed him through the walls of the Wayne Tech building.  
  
Luthor then flew off to an unknown destination much to the bewilderment of the Justice League.  
  
When Superman retired for the night, he felt strange. He looked at the clock. It was now eight o' clock. He always went to bed early. What was the point in going so early? Maybe he could watch a good movie before turning in.  
  
He walked over to his television and switched it on. It was not a very efficient television; he never really saw the need in watching television other than to watch the news.  
  
He then walked over to his fridge to see if there was anything good to eat. There was nothing but a soda and a sandwich. Superman did not need real food because his metabolism relied solely on the solar power of the sun.  
  
He suspended the idea of watching a movie, and went out to Bibbo's bar. Here he would have a nice warm beer for a change.  
  
"Hiya Mr Kent," Bibbo greeted happily "what'll it be?"  
  
"Gimme a beer," Clark smiled with a glowing, red vengeance in his eyes.  
  
The next morning Clark walked into the offices of the Daily Planet no different than he had the day before. What was one night going to do to him?  
  
He walked over to his desk and was greeted by Lois.  
  
"Hey Smallville where were you last night? I tried to call you but-"  
  
He sat down and started working.  
  
"Are you even listening to me?" She asked.  
  
"Say Lois," he said, his eyes glowing red once more, "how's about we ditch the office for day on the town,"  
  
"This is a new side of you," she said, somewhat bewildered.  
  
"What do you say?" he asked.  
  
"We can't just leave," she said.  
  
"Well after work then," he bargained. "We'll go for dinner and a movie."  
  
"I guess you don't much of a choice do you?" she said, before walking away from him.  
  
That night was a magical experience for Clark. Finally he could be with the woman he truly loved.  
  
Lois was also having a great time. It was great seeing Clark outside of the office. She had always had sort of a thing for him...  
  
Suddenly a distress signal hit the transceiver in Clark's ear.  
  
"Watchtower to Superman, Watchtower to Superman..." Batman's voice said into a microphone.  
  
Clark took the transceiver out and destroyed it.  
  
"Not tonight," he muttered.  
  
His cell phone started ringing then. He picked it up and switched it off.  
  
The next day, Clark was in the office when he heard children screaming miles away.  
  
He was about to run outside when Lois walked over to him.  
  
"I had a great time last night Clark," she said.  
  
Clark completely forgot about the two children in need of assistance, and turned his entire attention to Lois.  
  
That night, in the watchtower, the leaguers were discussing Superman to each other.  
  
"What do you think is wrong with ol' big blue?" Flash asked.  
  
"I don't know," Green Lantern answered sternly, "but I don't like this dramatic attitude change of his."  
  
"Maybe he's under stress," Wonder Woman added "maybe he just wants some time alone."  
  
"He brought this team together," Batman argued from across the room, "he doesn't take mental health breaks."  
  
Superman burst into the room looking at the league.  
  
"Do you always talk about your superiors behind their backs?" By now his eyes were completely crimson and sickening. His costume had grown dark and dull along with his face.  
  
He fired a massive heat blast at the meeting table, knocking back several members of the league.  
  
"What the hell are you doing?" Batman asked.  
  
Superman ran over to Batman and grabbed him by the neck.  
  
"Do not question your superior's motives!" Superman ordered angrily.  
  
Batman attached an energy charge to Superman's chest. He kicked himself backward as the charge exploded on Superman's chest knocking backward.  
  
"You have shown where your loyalties lie!" Superman frowned at Batman. "I am not going to kill you, but if ever you question my motives again...I'll see you in hell!"  
  
And with that, Superman ran swiftly out of the room at super-speed. Batman watched as a space-suited figure flew back to America.  
  
The leaguers woke up several hours later in hospital wing beds having been knocked out by a vicious blast courtesy of their leader.  
  
"Something's seriously wrong with him," Batman said on the computer halfway across the room. "He's seriously out of line."  
  
Suddenly, an image of what looked to be Superman ripped up the television screen. He had hacked into the television system and was sending out a message to the world.  
  
Superman's cape was longer now and he was wearing a navy suit with black gloves and boots. His belt, like his cape, was now wine-red, and he did not wear shorts like the classic Superman uniform.  
  
"People of earth," Superman barked, "You used to know me as Superman. Now I will be known as the Sovereign. Your sovereign. In time I will be in total control of you planet. If I am not declared mighty ruler of earth in less than twenty-four hours, I will unleash the full extent of my power upon the planet. That is all."  
  
The television signals returned and the news camera resumed on a terrified newsreader.  
  
The Justice League looked at the television screen, completely bemused.  
  
The mighty Javelin starship pierced through the streets of Metropolis and gently hovered above Metropolis Park. Hawkgirl was the first of the league to fly out of the ship. She was going to assess the situation while the rest of the League stayed in the ship momentarily.  
  
'Sovereign' was disposing of some tanks that were attacking him. He blasted them open and blew the drivers inside far away.  
  
"Hey!" Someone said behind him.  
  
He swerved around and was met by an electrified smack of an ancient mace. He fell backward onto the ground where Green Lantern encased him in an energy shield.  
  
"Kryptonite light, Lantern!" Batman shouted up behind him.  
  
"Hold on, my ring's searching for it," he answered.  
  
Sovereign continued whacking away at Green Lantern's shield, and the Lantern was feeling the strain. He continued searching through the archives for Kryptonite light, but it was not to be found.  
  
"They don't have it on the archive!" He shouted worriedly back at Batman.  
  
Batman rose up in the air in his special jet pack and moved over to the shield.  
  
"Let him go," he ordered.  
  
"What?" Green Lantern asked.  
  
"Do it!" Batman barked.  
  
Green Lantern let Sovereign go of the force field, and Batman flew back toward the Javelin.  
  
"Wonder Woman!" Batman shouted at the Amazon.  
  
She flew into action and lassoed Sovereign in her lasso-of-truth.  
  
"No shackles can hold me!" Sovereign struggled as he called on the power of krypton.  
  
He flexed his muscled awesomely and the lasso snapped under the pressure.  
  
He grabbed Wonder Woman by the neck and smiled at her.  
  
"Even in death you will be beautiful," he whispered.  
  
Batman flew back with a special laser device in his hands.  
  
Sovereign moved to the ground with Wonder Woman still struggling to escape his grasp. They touched down on the ground and suddenly something grabbed Wonder Woman. It was a red blur.  
  
"Miss me?" Flash asked Wonder Woman while he continued zooming away from the scene of terror.  
  
Suddenly, the Flash smacked headfirst into Sovereign.  
  
"You weren't paying attention, speedy!" He smirked at Flash.  
  
"Uh oh," Flash thought as Sovereign's eyes turned an even brighter, three- dimensional shade of red.  
  
The Flash vibrated as fast as he could, and then ran through Superman at light speed.  
  
Batman flew down to Sovereign and took a special rubber vial from his utility belt. He threw it down at Sovereign and it attached onto him thanks to special glue that it was doused with. Batman then took the laser and aimed it at the man of steel. He let fly a powerful beam at the strange vial on his back and watched as he writhed in agony. Once the liquid in the vial came in contact with heat, it could rip through anything, even steel. Batman hovered down to Sovereign and took off his jet pack. He then attached a special electrified knuckle-duster to his hand.  
  
"I hate having to do this Kent," Batman said as he whacked Sovereign in the chin "but I know you'd do the same."  
  
He smacked him across the face and Sovereign fell to the ground. His lip bled viciously and Batman gathered a sample of it. Maybe he could get a clue to what was wrong with him from this. Sovereign was struggling to rise but Batman smacked him again.  
  
A massive blast from above whacked Batman in the head concussing him. Lex Luthor lowered down and picked Sovereign up from the ground.  
  
"Now I've got you right where I want you!" Luthor smirked. He then took Sovereign and flew off to his secret hideout.  
  
Later Batman woke up and saw J'onn J'onzz. He struggled to get up but J'onn placed a hand on Batman's shoulder.  
  
"I know you're not going to listen to me," J'onn said "but I'm telling you to get some rest because you have been badly hurt,"  
  
Batman frowned at him and got up. He moved over to his private lab. He saw that the rest of the Leaguers were badly injured.  
  
"They tried to go after Luthor," J'onn continued "and they failed."  
  
Batman raised his eyes up to heaven and continued working. He took out the small frame of Sovereign's blood that he had in his utility belt. He placed it under a special scanner, and the image appeared thousands of time bigger on the computer screen. He saw regular blood cells, white and red, and then hundreds of extra cells. These were glowing crimson ones.  
  
Batman gasped.  
  
"Whatever he's been exposed to," he started as he went over to a special lead protected box, "it's affecting his hormones. It's cut loose and do things that he wouldn't normally do."  
  
He brought the box over to the frame of blood. He opened the box, and the evil green rays of Kryptonite attacked the blood sample.  
  
Suddenly, the glowing crimson cells on the computer screen disappeared and gradually the white cells started to deplete also. Batman closed the box immediately.  
  
"If we can just get this Kryptonite close enough to him..."  
  
"We may not even have to," Green Lantern said from behind, "chances are, Luthor's already done that. He's probably just torturing Superman now."  
  
"He's right," J'onn added.  
  
"Well we'd better find him," Flash zoomed up to the three.  
  
He was wearing a sling over his broken arm. J'onn poked his arm.  
  
"Ahhhh!" He wailed, "Quit it!"  
  
"You are in no condition to go after Luthor," J'onn said.  
  
"I guess I can stay here and go monitoring duty," Flash said.  
  
"We'll stay as well," Wonder Woman said nursing a neck brace. Beside her was Hawkgirl whose leg was broken.  
  
"Oww!" Flash wailed. "I think my other arm is broken too! Oh I think I'm going to have to lie down and get a massage!"  
  
"Don't push your luck!" Hawkgirl frowned.  
  
The Javelin pierced through space toward the huge sphere that was earth. Inside were Batman, Martian Manhunter and Green Lantern.  
  
"Hey!" Green Lantern said, seated beside Batman.  
  
"What is it?" Batman asked.  
  
"I'm getting a distress signal from Superman!"  
  
"It's Luthor," Martian Manhunter added "he's toying with us."  
  
The signal brought the leaguers to an abandoned warehouse outside of Metropolis. The Javelin landed softly on the ground and the three ran toward the warehouse.  
  
Inside, android-guards were exposing Superman while Lex stayed as far away from the stuff as he could. Superman was tied to a chair and felt agony all over his body.  
  
"Luthor...please..."  
  
"You took everything away from me!" Luthor laughed. "Now I'm doing the same! And once your friends get here, I'll do the same."  
  
Suddenly, a batarang hit Luthor in the head.  
  
"Ow!" Luthor screamed in agony.  
  
"Get them!" He shouted at the androids.  
  
The androids looked similar to the former supervillain, AMAZO, but they were a lot smaller. They were only about as tall as normal men.  
  
Batman grabbed the first one by its right hand, and threw it over his shoulder. It landed viciously but did not break.  
  
"They're made from Metallo!" Lex laughed. "They're almost indestructible!"  
  
"Almost!" Batman said.  
  
Batman threw a vial of concentrated number eight at one of the androids.  
  
"Lantern!" Batman ordered.  
  
Green Lantern fired a blast of green heat from his ring and the android exploded.  
  
The second android ran over to J'onn. J'onn lowered his density and the android ran right through him, crashing into the wall. Batman and Green Lantern then used the special Beltric Acid Batman had created to destroy the android. Now there was only one android left. Green Lantern created a massive hand out of the energy from his ring, and picked the android up. The hand then increased in heat, and Batman threw up his last vial of acid. The android's metallo shell melted over the kryptonite, neutralizing it.  
  
"No!" Luthor shouted as Superman felt his strength returning to him.  
  
Superman ran over to Luthor and chopped him in the neck, knocking him out.  
  
"These clothes," Superman then said, looking at his evil uniform, "I'm so ashamed."  
  
"You weren't yourself." J'onn argued.  
  
The next day, the Justice League held a press conference to explain Superman's strange behaviour. The reporters took it with a pinch of salt, and the next day, the Daily Planet wrote a story explaining what was wrong with Superman.  
  
But it was not enough. Superman had let fly his inner demons, and he would never feel the same way of himself again.  
  
He stared out at earth from the Justice League watchtower. He did not think that such a force could manipulate him. He wanted to do the things he did.  
  
"Your hormones were manipulated," J'onn explained to Superman from behind, "It was not your fault that you wanted to do those things."  
  
"It will always seem that way." Superman said sadly. "This is something I will have to get through on my own."  
  
"I'm here if you wish to talk," J'onn said walking away.  
  
Superman knew that he had been under the influence of powerful forces. The world knew. He would sleep better at night knowing this. Besides, at least one good thing came out of all of these events. He had finally worked up the courage to ask Lois out...  
  
Superman smiled.  
  
THE END 


End file.
